As the conventional inducing aid of this kind, there is an aid having a configuration wherein a light emitting body is disposed at each of the both-side positions of a bandage. When this bandage is attached to the face, the eyes are closed, and thereafter each light emitting body performs a blinding operation at a predetermined period, light from each light emitting body is projected intermittently from above the eyelid. When this light stimulation acts on the brain through the optic nerve, the brain waves transit from .alpha. waves .beta. waves, and induces the person to a sleeping state or the like.
However, the inducing aid of this kind has a problem that the interval between the right and left eyes individually varies more or less when the bandage is attached, and therefore the right and left light emitting bodies deviate often from the positions of both eyes, and the effect thereof is reduced by half. The present invention purposes to reliably obtain a desired inducing effect even if individual differences exists in the interval between both eyes.